Because You're Mine
by Teampara55
Summary: Pam, Tara, Eric Nora , Jessica, Sookie, and Jason Are forced to deal with their issues together, while waiting for the Billith issue to blow over. read and review.
1. Chapter 1 What Do You Know About Warlow

DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS

"Fuck warlow, don't we have more pressing matters?", Pam stated in her usual smug tone. Tara tried her best to hide the smile that still managed to creep it's way across her face.

"Yeah, like, not going all splash everywhere " Jessica piped in.

"When we're done here, you and I are gonna talk", Jason said in Nora's direction, with a scowl.

Nora gave a curt nod, not liking a bloodbag speaking to her in such a fashion. Just then a guard came out of nowhere, but Tara saw him, and with a quick shot splashed both Nora and Jason with his blood and gristle. They both eyed the baby vamp with disdain, but only Jason spoke.

"Fuck Tara ", Jason said in a hushed yet irritated tone.

"Should I have let him rip your fuckn head off", Tara exclaimed with a small smile on her lips. She was kinda pissed at him for calling her a fanger earlier. To Tara it was the same as dropping a N bomb. '_But I'll put her foot in his ass later_', she thought, making a mental note.

Moving up the stairs as swiftly as possible, the group took turns splashing guards all over the walls and each other. They began to take joy in the mayhem. It sort of turned into a game. Even Jason couldn't stop a small smile from sliding onto his face when Jessica hit the last guard in the head with a silver cored wooden bullet.

"That makes 7 for me , 12 for Nora, 10 for Jason, 9 for Tara , and 20 for Pam", she said with a giggle as they exited the warehouse, that stood over the vast underground facility of the Authority headquarters. Pam smiled triumphantly knowing she won over and older vampire. Eric sped to them, Sookie in his arms with a look on his face that screamed run .

" Nora get us some transport", he said with urgency in his voice , she vamp sped off noting it.

"Where...where's bill? " Jessica stammered seeing tears staining Sookie's face.

"Lillith's blood, he drank it," she answered in an almost whisper, "all of it".

As the last words left her lips, she cried into Eric's chest. It pained him to see her cry, not to mention the pain searing their bond. The former viking did the only thing he could ,and held her to him, wishing he could kiss away her pain. Just then Nora pulled up in an authority transpo van.

"Let's go" she said opening the door. The group loaded up and sped off, hauling ass east.


	2. Chapter 2 What Now

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS

As the van filled, Tara and Pam went directly to the last row of seats. With emanent danger, for now, quickly evaporating Tara found herself holding on the one bright light in the abyss that is her shitstorm of a life. Her maker.

"Fuck,I missed you", she said laughing, half embarassed and half amused, at how much it really hurt being away from Pam.

"I missed my club and Eric's throne", Pam said dryly, avoiding Tara's eyes. She bit down on her lip to keep from being honest. When Jessica had asked her earlier that night, in the cell, she did the same. Knowing she couldn't keep the words contained, the blue eyed vampire leaned over to her progeny and whispered, "and you". Feeling the weight off those words lifted by Tara' s smile, she lay her head on the younger woman's shoulder and sighed.

"Awe", Jessica says having unintentionally overheard.

"Can I fucking help you", Pam drawled with an eyebrow raised , making Jessica turn back to staring at Jason. Rolling her eyes, she finished where she left off, "and my fucking coffin",she said before kissing Tara's neck. The gentle show of affection caused Tara's body to hum and her fangs to pop. She went to raise her hand to cover them out of sheer embarassment , but she was stopped by her makers hand. Pam kissed her fangs gently before pulling away and cooing, "that's fucking hot, don't hide it".

Tara reached out and pulled Pam into a kiss, soft and gentle at first, but within a few seconds turned into a steamy free for all. Just as Tara was rounding second base, someone cleared their throat causing them to part quickly.

Eric stood over them with an amused look on his face. "If you two don't mind we need to come up with a game plan".

Pam rolled her eyes and brushed past him, a little angry for the interruption. She headed for the front of the bus where the rest of the group were seated.

" Thanks for that", Tara said sarcastically, getting up and following her maker. Eric just smiled and followed behind her.

When she reached the front of the bus Pam was still pissed, mostly because she lost control of herself kissing Tara. She was intoxicating,her lips, her scent. Her progeny smelled familiar and comforting. Pam wanted more, and the fact that she showed it so openly bugged the shit out of her.

"Fuck she's got soft lips", she thought biting down on her own bottom lip. Tara sat across from her trying not to smile, she could feel through the bond how embarassed and turned on her maker was. It was cute.

"So, what now?", Jessica asked.

"Well me and Sook are getting off in Bon temps, and you dead fucks can go where ever you want", Jason spat with disgust, the voices of his parents screaming obscenities in his head.

"Dont be stupid Jason", Sookie started , Pam chuckled smugly, but Sookie continued, "we're in deep shit and I don't know about you, but I feel safer with these dead fucks than I do in Bon temps." The blonde human shook her head and went on, "For the love of god Jason, I'm not one of them and people in Bon temps have lost they're fuckin minds. they hate me, people like me, _and_ shifters, _and_ weres, _and_ vampires. All cuz were supernaturals, and you know what, im staying with my own kind."

Tara could feel a flash of respect coming from Pam's end of the bond. She knew better than to speak on it, her maker would only deny it.

"What about momma..", Jason interjects but is stopped by Sookie.

" No! You go if you want but I'm staying. And any how, I dont recall you hating all humans when Renee butchered Gran", she said with fire in her eyes. "Or when Bud and his supe hating clan tried to kill me.

At this point Jason just slumped in his seat and mumbled " I'm not gonna leave you alone with them."

Eric and Nora shared a knowing look, remembering all their petty squabbles over the years. "Anyway", Eric said with reality setting back in, " Pamela and I have a safehouse for just this occasion "

" Then it's settled", Nora said before Eric gave her directions to the hideout. Iust then she wondered what she"d gotten herself into...


	3. Chapter 3 All Wet

MATURE CONTENT ;P

It was was a pretty quiet two hour ride to say the least. Suddenly the van comes to an abrupt stop in front of a decrepit house somewhere in Alabama.

"What the fuck!", Tara said looking around then back at Pam, " we can't stay here".

Pam just smirked, " it's under the house ", she said patting Tara's ass as they exited the van.

As they enter yet another underground compound, Tara feels Pam's hand slide into hers, reassuring her that everything was fine. She was still a little on edge and her maker could feel it.

It was huge, not as big as the authority but Tara was wowed. There was an entertainment room with large black leather couches and a 72 inch flatscreen on the wall with Gamecube connected to it. A small kitchen with only a microwave, a sink, and a very large refridgerator. The countertops an expensive marble. There was ann adjoining dining room with an elegant cherrywood dining table and matching chairs. There were was also a human restoom. "Probably for someone they were eating or fucking", Tara thought to herself with a chuckle. There was even a training room with weights,benches and an entirely padded floor. Even a shower room and laundry room.

Pam must've seen her reaction because she gave her hand a small squeeze and said in a low voice,"my room's right there,the one with the gold door knob".

" The sun will be up in a couple of hours", Eric states plainly, "everyone pick a room we'll talk about this tomorrow night. Showers are ahead to youright . Trubloods are in the fridge", he adds as they walk down the corridor. Then he and Nora headed for the first bedroom. Sookie and Jessica decide to bunk together figuring they can talk till dawn, while Jason takes the room all the way at the end. Pam pulls Tara towards her room smiling devilishly.

To say the least the room was magnificent, Tara's eyes roamed over things she knew had to be older than she, yet they were still in pristine condition.

"Here", Pam said coming out of her walk in closet with, what Tara assumed, were clothes and a towel."Let's clean these fuckers off of us", the older vampire said with disgust heading towards the door. When she didn't feel her progeny behind her she turned around, "come on", she said holding her hand out for Tara to take.

As they walked the corridor hand in hand they could hear Eric and Nora going at it like vampire bunnies. "Wow" Tara said shaking her head and laughing.

When they entered the shower room Tara looked around,mirrors and sinks on one side showers with shoulder high dividers on the other. Now she was nervous. Pam was sitting on the long bench removing her heels . Then stood to take off her pants. Tara started to undress but became distracted as Pam removed her boustier

"Are you gonna just stand there and watch or are you gonna help me". Pam said with a slight smile.

"I haven't decided", Tara smiled back removing her own blood soaked jacket, eyeing her makers almost nude form.

As she went to pull her shirt off, Pam sped over to her and pinned her to a sink. Positioned between Tara's thighs, she kissed her and asked what she'd been wanting to ask all evening, "You could have died tonight, why did u come for me?"

Tara was barely able to concentrate,she could smell Pam's perfume. The young vampires eyes trailed from Pam's eyes to her lips, but she caught herslf and answered " the same reason you took the fall for me".

'God she smells nice, like the ocean and lillies', Tara thought licking her lips. Pam smirked realizing the effect she was having on Tara. "Are you gonna let me shower?", Tara asked returning the smile, her nerves getting the best of her.

Pam stepped back enough for Tara to stand, staring at her with those ocean eyes. "Well, I'll have to remember to thank you", she said over her shoulder as she turned to walk over to one of the showers and finish undressing. Tara unzipped her jeans and peeled them off. She turned to the mirror and let lose her ponytail, only to redo it, while watching Pam as she stepped into the shower stall with her back facing her. She unsnapped her bra, removed her panties, and stepped into the shower next to Pam. As she turned the shower on she couldn't help but wonder if Pam tasted as good as she looked and smelled. When suddenly Pam was in the stall with her. Tara kinda jumped but as Pam kissed her on the back of her neck Tara's muscles relaxed.

"You are mine", Pam whispered running her hands over Tara's body, causing the young vampire to drop fang almost instantly. Upon hearing this Pam's hand trailed from Tara's well toned stomache to her Lower lips . Tara's mind was racing.

"Say it", Pam demanded gently , making small circles with her fingers.

"I'm yours" Tara whimpered grinding against her fingers. As she penetrated Tara her fangs descended with a pop, and she bit down Into Tara's neck as gently as possible, causing Tara to climax instantly. And then just as quickly as she entered the stall Pam returned to her own.

"Finish your shower ", she said rubbing shampoo into her hair, "we can conclude this in our room".

Tara stood under the water shocked. ' The fuck just happened', she thought as she regained her composure. 'Whatever it was ,damn!'. As she washed the rest of the body wash off of her skin, she wondered what else her maker had in store for her.

Not even a second after Tara stepped into the bedroom did Pam have her pressed to the wall. Kissing her slowly and sensually, holding on to her progeny's hip, pulling her closer. Without thinking, Tara picked Pam up and vamp sped her to the bed. Now, Pam usually liked being in control , but the way Tara was looking at her while undoing her towel made her both give in and drop fang. At an inhuman speed Tara laid her down on the bed.

"I'm yours, but you are mine", Tara said in a seductive voice, looking her maker square in the eyes. And without another word kissed Pam lips then her neck placing small bites before covering them with kisses. Tara got to her breast by tongue. Circling her nipples then kissing them. Pam let out a pleased moan, wondering when was the last time she had been touched this way. 'Not since Eric', she thought. Soon Tara was at her perfectly flat stomache, littering small kisses all over the skin that covered it. When she finally got to her need she couldn't help but run her finger over it , causing Pam to vibrate slightly. Finding it wet Tara let out a slight moan in unison with her maker. The darkskinned woman starts to lay small kisses on her clit, each time sucking on it to heighten the pleasure. Each time getting a sharp yet unneeded deep breath from her lover .

"oh god", Pam moaned losing herself in the feeling of Tara taking control of her. Tara took two finger s and slowly penetrated pam , with each stroke getting deeper. Getting a rave review from the moans and the shaking in her legs. as she feltPam clench her , Tara sped up both with her tongue and fingers "Tara " she moaned losing herself in the feeling of Tara, "fuck" she whimpered as Tara alternated sucking and licking her yearning flesh.

"mmmm" Tara says between Pam's legs, causing her lips to vibrate over her makers need.

" oh my god", Pam almost screams, as her inner walls clamp around Tara's fingers.

" come for me" Tara says while speeding up her stroke. At this point Pam was moaning so loud Tara was pretty sure the everyone could hear, but she didn't care, all that mattered was making Pam explode. And within seconds she got what she wanted. Tara watched as Pam's eyes rolled back " oh god , god", she screamed shaking with pleasure. When she opened her eyes Tara was grinning down at her licking Pam off her fingers.

Upon seeing this the blonde raised a provocative eyebrow, "My turn", Pam says with lust in her eyes.

Instantly she had Tara on her back, staring down at her with those crystal blue eyes, removing Tara's towel. "Yum", she said aloud, getting a giggle from Tara. As Pam took in every inch of her progenys perfect body she ran her hands over it. Tara vibrated under her touch, not being able to resist any longer she kissed Pam. The kiss was simple, sweet, soft, perfect. It said everything neither could find the words to say. Pam let her lips trail down to Tara's neck while she penetrated her with her fingers. Gently biting and sucking while slowly stroking her, with every stoke getting deeper.

" fuck she's so wet" Pam thought while allowing her free hand to cup Tara's breast circling her nipple with her finger before replacing it with her lips and tongue. She treated the other with the same attention, sending waves of pleasure through Tara's whole body.

" mmm deeper", Tara begged, " please". Pam obliged, moving her lips from Tara's breast over her abs, causing Tara to shiver. Continuing on her journey with that sexy ass smirk , she kissed her inner thigh then the other, using her tongue to trace her name on the sensitive skin,all the while stroking Tara . " please don't tease me" Tara whispered breathless. With that Pam took her lip and gripped Tara's clit, sucking on it and releasing it with a slight pop. This drove Tara over the edge. " God ", Tara moaned, know the end was near. Pam sensing the same used vamp speed to work her tongue over Tara. " mine", she thought, "mine".

Tara was screaming, squirming, trying to get away, so much so that her maker had to hold onto her hips to keep her still. " I can't take it" Tara whimpered. Pam didnt even respond she was lost in Tara's flavor. "Fuck", Tara screamed climaxing in a way she never had in her life. When the waves of pleasure subsided all she could do was look up at her maker in awe, who was grinning that sexy grin Tara loved so much.

"Yum", she said simply before laying a kiss on Tara's still trembling lips then laying her head on Tara's stomach.

"That. Was. Epic.", Tara said after a minute, running her fingers through Pam's hair.

" I concur", she purred back.


	4. Chapter 4 Let Bi Girls Be Bi Girls

A/N sorry for the bad grammar and punctuation, first time writer so throw me bone

When Tara arose the next evening, she found her maker already awake staring at her longingly. "That's creepy as fuck", Tara said clearing her throat and smiling. She loved when her maker stared at her, it made her feel important.

Pam raised a brow and drawled, "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?", and in a flash Tara was on top of her.

"This", she husked, her voice laced with arousal. "and... this", she said,putting her hand between her lovers legs, slowly rubbing her warmth, making Pam's fangs appear with a click. This brought a smile to Tara's face.

Pam's eyes opened and her pupils dialated giving her this sexy marylin Monroe look which immediately made Tara drop fang. "Well, I could always do this, as your maker I command you to come", Pam said with a smirk.

Immediately, Tara's body erupted in pleasure and she let out a starled moan. "Fuck, that's not fair", she said exhaling with a giggle.

The evening before, Pam realized she could make her progeny climax just by commanding her as her to do so. To Pam's delight and Tara's surprise, it stopped the younger vampire in her tracks instantly. The blonde had fun with it , commanding Tara over 12 times, even sneaking one in before dawn pulled them to sleep.

Before Tara could retaliate Eric's voice boomed through the compound, "Team meeting! Now, Pamela".

"Fuck!", Tara huffed in frustration,

" This ain't over, barbie" Tara said with a sly smile.

XXXXX

In the kitchen the others sat on the counters, vampires drinking tru blood and humans eating sandwiches. Tara and Pam entered in they're pjs hand in hand.

"Glad you two could join us", Eric said with a smug smile, causing Pam to roll her eyes and shoot her maker an glare.

"What's up?" Tara said heading for the fridge grabbing two tru bloods and popping the into the microwave. Jessica gave Tara a dopey smile as she grabbed now warm blood .To which Tara just rolled her eyes.

"As your maker I command you to come", Pam mouthed inaudibly , causing her progeny to drop fang and one of the trubloods she was holding. The only thing that kept a moan from escaping was by biting down hard on her bottom lip.

As the initial shock wore off, she whispered, " You're dead when we go back to the room", causing Pam to giggle and run her fingers thru her hair, leaving everyone else to wonder what just happened.

Eric broke the silence first with a raised eyebrow,"so we're gonna hide out here until things blow over".

Tara could barely concentrate on the sound of Eric's voice, across from her, Pam was eye fucking her brains out. Pam was sending off waves of arousal from her side of the maker-progeny bond.

"Since Nora and I are the strongest, we'll go on a supply run , so everyone write a list. Necessities only" he said with a smirk, catching his progeny flirting with her own from across the kitchen. When Pam felt his gaze on her she tried to save face by checking out her well manicured nails, failing horribly

"shut it" Pam says smugly, avoiding eye contact, making Jessica giggle like a schoolgirl and Tara nudge the redhead with her elbow.

Pam simply pulled out her phone and started texting at the speed of light. First Eric's cell buzzed then Tara's. Eric smiled and in swedish said, "how sweet Pamela, two of everything. It seems my child is in love".

"And it seems my father is jumping the gun.", Pam said ,trying to sound as convincing as possible. Then, her iPhone buzzed with an incoming text. She looked down to scan the message and for a small second a smile turned up the corners of her mouth,and quickly disappeared as she turned her phone facedown acting unfazed.

"Yea", Eric chuckled before he and Nora collected everyone's lists and blurred out of the compound.

XXX

*Blink blink*

U look so fuckn hot right now-T

*buzzzzzzzz*

I know right-queen bitch

*blink blink*

And modest too lol- T

*buzzzz*

U like it- queen bitch

*blink blink*

Yea I do- T

*buzzzz*

Lol Look at me like that again and ur little ginger friend is gonna get a show- queen bitch

" Seriously! You're sitting directly across from each other.", Jessica said a little annoyed but mostly amused. Every since Sookie and Jason went off to their rooms at midnight, the three vampires had been sitting in the entertainment room watching Buffy reruns, when Tara and Pam started a text war that rivaled that off 8th grade girls. To be honest she was starting to feel a little left out. She and Jason were on the road to recovery but they weren't their yet. Every since Sookie told him off he's kinda coming back to his senses. Turns out, Warlow met his end at the hands of Eric's maker 50 years ago for crimes against humans in Texas. Upon finding out, the voices in his head were barely even a whisper, he now felt guilt for the way he had treated Jessica and was working on straightining things out with her.

" Fuck off raggedy Anne .", Pam drawled lazily without looking up from her phone, "why don't youu run along and distract Sookie's knuckle dragging brother? Your kinda being a twat swat."

" Fine ", Jessica said in a huff getting up from the couch and speeding out of the room before Tara could reword Pam's demand.

As soon as she was gone Pam was straddling Tara on the opposite couch. The young vampire wasted no time pulling her maker to her and kissing,her slowly, her fingers entangling in Pam's golden curls , then down her back. Tara pulled away to look her in the eyes , and found her maker looking back. Like, really taking the time to memorize every inch of her face. Tara knew if she was still human she would have blushed.

They sat that way for a while, "You're soo fuckin' beautiful ", Tara cooed, brushing a stray lock out Pam's face, causing Pam to drop fang.

"Fuck! " she thought to herself. That had been happenig alot lately, every time Tara touched her, with a snap, her fangs would reveal themselves. She couldn't control it, Tara did something to her. It frightened and excited Pam.

Tara could see what she thought was embarassment and smiled. "Now, that's fuckn hot", Tara said before picking Pam up and speeding them to they're bedroom, laying her maker on their bed and expressing with her body what she could not with words.

Xxxxxx

When Eric and Nora returned, they could hear Pam and Tara in they're room, so Eric rapped the door once with his knucle and dropped Pam and Tara's things at the door, receiving a unified "fuck off" from the couple.

Jessica came out of her and sookies room, "They've been like that all night. Hey, Sookie's asleep I'll take Jason's stuff to him", she added almost snatching the bags out of Nora's hands and without another word walked to the end of the hall and knocked on Jason's door. When he answered she could see the tears in his eyes and sped in closing the door behind her.

" Well I'm gonna go check on Sookie" Eric said avoiding his sisters eyes.

"Go, I need a break anyway", she said with a coy smile to Eric's back as he strode to Sookie's door.

"Not a word" he said hearing her chuckle. Nora pretended to zip her lips with a smile and headed for the showers. She knew her brother well and knew what he had in mind.

Xxxxxxxx

Pam ran her index finger over Tara's side as they lay in each others arms, basking in the after glow of multi orgasms. It was 4:45 and she could see in Tara's eyes the pull of dawn would have her asleep in less than 30 minutes. She kissed the back of Tara's neck, inhaling her scent. Tara smelled like strawberries, wild strawberries. Like the ones her father used to grow for her in their garden when she was a child. They would eat them while walking through practicing Latin. The memory put a smile on her face, and she kissed the back of Tara's neck again.

" God , she's got me feeling like a love sick tween" Pam thought to herself. Just as her lips left the back of Tara's neck, the young vampire made this noise, half moan half giggle ,that made Pam melt. "Better get some Beiber posters", Pam thought to herself with a smile on her face

XXXX

As Eric crept out of Sookie's room at 10 mins till dawn, he saw Jessica at Jason's door kissing him.

When they saw each other, Eric put a finger to his lips and whispered, "I'll keep your secret if u keep mine". Jessica and Jason looked at each other and nodded, just like that Eric sped into his bedroom.

"Good morning",Jessica said kissing Jason's cheek sweetly.

"Good night", Jason said smiling, pulling her close to him and kissing her gently.


	5. Ch5 Brittish Sluts And Effing Baby Vamps

Tara and Pam became close over the following 2 months. Not just in they're relationship, but as maker and progeny. Pam taught her to glamour and how to hone her newly heightened senses. It made Eric proud.

Every night after they're first week in the safe house, which Pam and Tara spent making out and having sex everywhere, Eric and Nora decided to train the group in hand to hand combat. Pam and Tara paired up to spar, but it always turned sexual, so Nora trained Tara, and Eric trained Jessica and Pam. But one night,Pam was watching Tara and Nora train and found herself becoming jealous, she didnt like the way Nora looked at Tara. But, what really chipped her fangs was seeing her girl being pinned down under Nora, mostly because she could feel through their bond that Tara kinda liked it. Inraged she stood up and stomped out of the work out room mumbling about British sluts and fucking baby vamps.

Eric looked over to Tara and said with a smile "someones in trouble".

" shit ", Tara thought, " fucking hormones".

After her training Tara headed to the showers, knowing that when she entered the room all hell would break loose. She passed her maker in the hallway , who was basically pouting and in deep thought.

"Come on," Tara said blocking her path, " it wasnt like that." causing Pam to give a sarcastic laugh, "Okay it was, for a split second , but then it went away cuz I have...",Tara started but was soon cut off

" Fuck. You. Sleep with Tinkerbell and Pippy", her maker spat at her ,with a look that could have turned her to stone, and sashayed to their room without another word slamming the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxx

Tara found herself sitting on the couch in the E.R., as they all had come to call it(entertainment room) watching Buffy alone. Turns out she and Pam weren't the only ones hooking up. When she knock on Sookie and Jessica's door no one answered, so she used her advanced hearing, concentrated, and listened. Jessica was in Jason's room and Sookie was with Eric and Nora. "Interesting", she thought, laughing to herself.

Finally she went to the room ,she and Pam normally shared,and leaned her head against the door, feeling the bond between her and her maker.

Pam was still pissed, mostly at herself, blood tears streaking her face. She was motified. Even with Eric, Pam, never experienced jealousy ,and if she had she certainly never acted on it. But Tara was different, she was hers. " Bitch", she mumbled to herself. Then, she heard a faint knock and could smell wild strawberries. She wanted to tell her progeny to fuck off ,but all that came out was come in.

Tara opened the door only allowing her head into view "Pamela , I ", she started but as soon as she saw the tears she sped over to pam touching her cheek softly, " I swear on our blood that will never happen again.I'm not interested in her", Tara whispered feeling Pam's pain through their bond.

"I know. But i cant help it.", Pam said wiping a tear, "I love you and feeling you want her, even for a second, made me want to rip that bitch's fucking head off"

" I didn't want her, her pinning me made me think of us and...", Tara broke off, noting what was said, "wait , you love me?"

" look at how I behaved, the fuck do think? " Pam said avoiding eye contact.

In a fraction of a second Tara had the blonde in her arms pressed to her, kissing her like her undead life depended on it, "I love you too. Always", she said when their lips parted, "and nothing or no one will ever come between us. Can't you feel it."

With in an instant Pam had Tara straddling her on the bed, "Yea , and it's starting to make me act like a child. For fucks sake, Tara just seeing her touch you made me want to kill something, but when I got to the showers all I could do was cry. And then when I got here I fell apart again. I don't like feeling like this", Pam said with a sniffle.

"Then I'll train with you and Eric and Jessica can train with Nora." Tara said trying to comfort her.

"No, i have to release you" Pam said regretting the words as soon as she spoke them.

Tara looked up at her with pain in her eyes. "Take that back or you'll have a problem",Tara said with fire in her eyes, pushing Pam off of her and standing up.

" Tara, I can't handle the bond " Pam pleaded to the raven haired beauty.

Tara looked down at her maker and yelled, "Say it again and I swear I'm going to fuckn kick your ass".

Pam said nothing she just looked away, making Tara crazy pissed. Tara paced the floor ,looking at all the priceless antiques with anger and crimson tears welling up in her dark eyes. She looked over at her maker,who was using a wet nap to wipe the streaks of blood from her face. Tara picked up Pam's favorite crystal vase and smashed it, causing the blonde to stand and bare her fangs, " I can't believe you! You keep this meaningless garbage for a century, but throw me out before 3 months?", smash , throwing Pam's china tea set against the wall, "You love this bullshit more than me?" she screamed.

Now Pam was mad, she sped over to Tara,pinning her to the wall, "as your maker" , Pam was abruptly stopped with a slap.

Tara reversed their position. "Never refer to your self as my maker until you start acting like her, cuz I don't know who the fuck you are right now. My maker was strong and feared nothing, you, you're a pussy", Tara said with a cruel laugh.

That was it. Pam picked Tara up by her throat and began to squeeze, "I am not a pussy!",she said through clenched teeth.

"You are! You're too afraid to be weak with some who loves you. You're a coward", Tara choked out. At these words her maker released her grip.

" I love you and it scares me ,ok. Ive spent over a century putting all my emotions on a conveyer belt to hell and with one kiss it all came flooding back", Pam said after a minute of silence, "What if it doesn't work and you want out. What would I do, how could I get over you", she said with a fresh tear rolling down her pale cheek.

Tara couldn't resist, no matter how pissed she was, she couldn't watch Pam cry without comforting her. She wiped the tear away and kissed Pam gently grabbing her hand and leading her to the bed. They both lay there in silence holding each other. Tara behind her love , brushing her thumb over her maker's bare stomache. They lay that way for a while before Tara said, "Never ever talk about releasing me, I'd meet the true death before I leave you. I'm yours".

"I'm sorry.I love you Tara, in a way I've never loved anyone. I just thought it would hurt less if I ended it before you did. " Pam whispered

"No offense babe, but that's retarded",Tara said causing them both to laugh. "Promise you'll never leave me.", Tara whispered a minute later, " promise ."

Pam smiled to herself " I promise".

" I'm sorry I broke your shit ", Tara added looking at the destruction she had caused, "I kinda went off the deep end"

"No shit", Pam laughed, "but you look so gorgeous when your infuriated".

They laughed together again and Tara started singing along with Pam's iPod stereo, "I'm gonna make damn sure ,that you can't ever leave. You won't ever get to far from me, you won't ever get to far from me".

In a split second, Pam was on top of her progeny looking down at her, then kissing her.

" I have something for you", she said with a sly smile pulling away

"What like a gift? "Tara breathed still mesmerized by Pam's soft lips.

"Yea", Pam said getting up and strutting to her vanity, tossing Tara a smile over her shoulder, " close your eyes". As Tara obliged, Pam sped over to Tara and placed a necklace around her neck. "Open them".

It was a platinum necklace with a diamond incrusted key. Tara looked at Pam's wrist and started grinning. About a week ago Pam started wearing a platinum and diamond bracelet with a heart charm on it. It dawned on Tara that they were a set, and what the jewelry symbolized. Before she could speak ,Pam said, " I know its lame but", in a flash Tara was ripping her shirt off. Causing Pam to smile and and kiss her.

That was the night of their first serious fight, and the night they both knew their love was one of those forever things...


	6. Chapter 6 Winning!

" So you guys dropped the L bomb",Jessica squealed, not looking away from the game of Mario kart racing her and Tara were playing, "oh my god , that's epic!"

"Yea, I was just as shocked as you", Tara said with a gleaming smile. She had spent the last hour telling the redhead how it happened after being probed about,what Jess described as,the world war going on in their room. Tara was careful not to leak the part about Pam crying and being jealous, though it was obvious. When she got to the part about the heart and the key Tara thought Jessica was going to bounce off the walls with excitement.

" That is soo sweet!" she squealed unable to contain herself. "I had no idea Pam was such a romantic."

"As far as Pam's concerned lets keep it that way." Tara said giving her a look. "We both know you can't keep a secret, you'll tell Jason, who'll tell Sook, who'll tell Eric and my ass is grass."

"I won't", Jessica said smiling at the sound of Jason's name.

"For real Jess", Tara said smiling.

"I promise", the redhead answered still smiling. "So did you guys have make up sex?", Jessica asked nonchalantly , staring at the flat screen tv as though hypnotized.

"Jesus Jess, mind your business. ", Tara answered trying to hold back a smile.

"So, thats a yes",Jessica laughed.

Shaking her head and laughing. Tara said, "I'd forgotten how awesome it is",before hitting her friends cart with a lighting bomb as they approached the finish line, giving her the lead. "Oooh. Winning" she said, mocking what Jessica said every time she won, with a laugh.

XXXXXX

"Checkmate", Eric said smiling at his progeny, he'd overheard the entire incident and was deciding whether to tease her or not.

"Just say what you're going to say", Pam said rolling her eyes. She knew he had heard Tara, heard her, but she decided she wasn't embarrassed. Ok maybe just a little.

"What", he said like he didn't know what she was talking about.

Pam just huffed and glared at him.

"Okay, okay. I heard everything, but I think it's nice. The jewelry was a nice touch though.", he smirked

" I learned from the best.", Pam said with a smirk watching Eric reset the chessboard, glad he decided to give her a break. "She makes me _feel_, you know?", Pam asked her clear blue eyes twinkling a little.

"Yes", her maker said thinking of Sookie.

"It scared me so much I almost released her",Pam finished, feeling a little ashamed as she made her first move.

Eric raised an eyebrow and said, "I heard. She is quite feisty isn't she?" He made his move and Pam quickly countered.

She grimaced, "I mean it's a lot of feelings. Love, worry"

"Jealousy?", Eric added while making his next move, which only got a glare from his progeny, "What! You weren't very good at hiding it."

Pam made her next move after rolling her eyes and whispered in her makers mother language, "Yes father, jealousy. I just didn't like how close they were getting, how they were touching, the fact Tara was kinda turned on." Pam trailed off. The thought of it made her blood boil.

Eric noticing her anger replied "She isn't into Nora, Pamela. Tara is sincere in what she says," causing her to smile. "But if it was me, I would have been jealous too, though, I'd do my best not to let it show." as he made his move.

"Uh huh", Pam said with a smirk, "kinda hard when they don't try to hide their attraction." ,the blonde says while making her move.

"You have no idea.", the Viking answered without thinking and made his last move.

"Checkmate", Pam said, with a smile she only showed Tara and Eric, making her last move.

He furrowed his brow, amazed at the outcome of their game. This is the first time in a 300 years that he had lost. He instantly thought of his maker. 'Godric', he thought. He smiled a real smile, one only Godric, Nora, Pam, and now Sookie, had ever seen and said, "Seems she is effecting you in the most positives of ways.

They made eye contact and within milliseconds they were gone, headed toward the women they love above all. They both thought simultaneously "Good game".


	7. Chapter 7 I Could Use Somebody

A/N okay there's lots of sex in this chapter. You've been warned.

As Eric entered Sookie's room, he found her and Nora on the bed making out. When they realized he was there they split apart.

"Don't let me interrupt", he said eyeing each woman with a aroused smirk. They were both down to their panties and bra, he couldn't help staring at them like a wolf among sheep.

"Join us", Nora said in a breathy voice.

" Yea," Sookie said, giving him the same look he was giving them.

XXXXXXX

" Okay okay. You win, Darth Vader is more evil than Darth Maul", Jessica squeeled into Jason's ear as he tickled her.

"That's what I thought", he said half giggling. He lay on top of her looking into her baby blue eyes, mesmerized. "Your so beautiful Jess ," Jason said with a smile, brushing the stray hair out her face, " and you're mine. After everything I've done , after everything I said."

The redhead bit her bottom lip before kissing him. "Baby,that's the past, let's leave it where it belongs,behind us. And to be clear ", she smiled devilishly before mounting him with vamp speed,looking down at him with eyes Jason felt could literally stop his heart, " you're mine." And kissed him like the world was ending at sunrise.

XXXXXX

"no fucking way!", Tara half choked on her true blood, " you did not finger Marilyn Monroe".

"Yes fucking way. I was kinda into her back then, before the drugs and the president." Pam answered matter of factly, running her fingers over her lovers back smiling.

"You are hands down the most interesting person I've ever met.", Tara breathed out, smiling and looking at her own blonde bombshell with a look of admiration that made Pam feel faint.

"You are hands down the sexiest woman I've ever met.", She countered, loving the shy smile that spread on Tara's full lips.

"Shut up", Tara said bashfully.

" And smart ,and funny, and as good in bed as i am.", Pam finished, causing Tara to giggle.

Pam watched Tara, adoring everything about her. Making her progeny smile became one of Pam's favorite past times. It was the way her dark eyes would ignite, it made Pam swoon.

Tara kissed Pam snapping her out of her thoughts. "Mmm, you're so sexy when you're deep in thought," Tara said meaning every word, "Come here", she said pulling her maker on top of her and kissing her again. This time she let her hands roam from Pam's waist to her perfect ten ass , as Tara often referred to it. Pam was turned on now fangs out in all their glory, making Tara's appear with a click.

"I've been waiting to taste you all night", Pam said ,eyes running over Tara's naked body making the baby vamp tingle all over.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special", Tara said breathlessly.

" Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet", Pam responded before giving Tara everything she had.

The song that was playing on Tara's iPod was not familiar but it became their song.

" someone like u and all u know and how u feel/ u know that I could use some body, some one like u,"

"I love youu soo much" Tara moaned as pam trailed soft kisses down her body.

Pam stopped only to say " let me show you how much I love you", before going down on the baby vamp slowly. Tara saw stars as she was penetrated. Pam moaned between Tara's legs, causing her to shiver. This did not go unnoticed, Pam's stroke sped up as she devoured her favorite treat slowly. Tara gripped at the sheets desperately trying to get a hold, to her the room was spinning. Tara writhed and moaned under her makers touch. As Pam felt her inner walls clench she knew her progeny was approaching climax. While still stroking her, she bit into her love's inner thigh.

"Fuck", Tara moaned biting her bottom lip as a multiple orgasm rocked her like a tin canoe on the ocean. "God, you're good at that", she whispered with a small laugh,still trembling.

Pam placed a gentle kiss on her lips, " you taste like strawberries", the blonde said with a smile. Tara came again. In the blink of an eye, she was on top of Pam kissing her neck then breast.

"Mine", she thought slowly working her way down, "mine".

Xxxx

"Can I bite you?", Nora moaned to Sookie's inner thigh.

"No", Eric huffed behind Nora, grabbing her hair.

" Umm, she didn't ask you", Sookie said with a breathy giggle, " just keep an eye on her".

" thank you", Nora said pulling herself away from Sookie's warmth. Kissing the skin of her inner thigh,she took a deep and unneeded breath,and bit down into the human woman's flesh. Eric watched her carefully, as she and Sookie climaxed together. He couldn't contain himself anymore, with Nora clenched around him and Sookie moaning, he couldn't help it. As he exploded he pulled the dark haired vampire by the back of her neck. "Calm,sister", he said in old Swedish. Surprisingly she did, collapsing next to Sookie and kissing her cheek.

"Wow", Nora said dazed

"Ditto", Sookie said laughing, kissing her back.

Eric lay between them, the blonde haired human on one massive shoulder and the brunette vampire on the other

"Sweet", he thought with a half smile on his face.

XXXXX

"Fuck", jason said watching as Jessica rode him slowly.

" You're so amazing", she whispered back barely able to speak. This only made Jason sit up and grab her by the shoulders as he pushed him self deeper inside of her. She moaned, dropping fang,unable to control it any longer. She was afraid it might make him freak out.

"That's my girl," he groaned speeding his pace feeling her climax around him again.

"Oh my god" Jessica whimpered,letting her head fall back, then looking him straight in the eyes she moaned, "harder, please".

" Anything for you baby" he responded smiling.

Xxxxx

"Please slow down", Pam moaned,unable to handle the sensation of her progeny going down on her. She tried scooting her hips away from Tara's face ,only to be restrained at the hips.

" unh unh" Tara said with a shake of her head still licking and sucking on Pam.

Sex on fire played in the background which at the moment Pam found fitting.

"Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound" the lead singer crooned as Pam screamed and squirmed beneath Tara's tongue.

"yoooour , your sex is on fire, and sooooo what worse could transpire" rang in Tara's ears as she worked her magic on the blonde, who, she could tell didn't really want her slow down.

" hotter than fever, badder than bones. And I just taste it, taste it" with the last seven lyrics Pam came, hard. She didn't realize that the sound of what seemed to be a woman climaxing for the first time, was coming from her , until Tara giggled and said, "I know right?" bringing a smile to her makers face.

"Shut up", Pam said kinda embarrassed , but still smiling."You were right this is a good fucking band". Pulling Tara close as she lay next to her.

" I told you", Tara said grinning.


	8. Chapter 8 Party & Bullshit

**A/N i just wanted to try out POV. I hope you like it, and don't be shy leave a review good or bad. As long as I get honesty I can get better.**

Prologue: Billith has been a pile of ashes for five months at this point. He attacked a famous actress and the government had him and his sangunista party put down. Turns out the general wasn't bluffing about anti vamp weapons. What did billith in was a uv grenade, and like that he was gone. The mainstreamers, that had survived Billith's reign, worked together to bring down any sanguinistas the government missed. Things were starting to get back to normal or at least as normal as possible

Tara's pov

I woke up tonight only to find Pam standing over me smiling. "What", I said stretching.

"We get to go out tonight ,all of us together." she replies kissing me so softly that I wanted to pull her back onto the bed,but over the past eight months Pam had been teaching me how to control my impulses. "So pick out something sexy so I can rip it off of you later" ,she said with a smile that always leads to an orgasm.

" Kay" I say getting off of the bed, " where are we goin?"

Pam just smiled and blurred out of the room headed to the shower. I followed close enough behind to catch her as she was undressing. Of course she knew I would follow, if i was a moth then she was the flame in the night.

" mm", I couldn't help but to say as she continued to undress. Miss Swynford de Beaufort stepped into the shower letting the water glide over her body, before looking over her shoulder with her come get me smile. I could barely contain myself as I , with my more honed vampire speed, undressed and followed her into her stall. She knew her affect on me, she knew what I wanted, and damned if she didn't let me have it.

Pam's pov

Tara let me pick her outfit for the night , a sexy little dark lavender dress that fit her body like a glove. Perfect. That bitch has got a body I'd kill for, literally. I found myself wondering if I would be forced to rip some assholes dick off and feed it to him, because I knew all eyes would be on her. Oh well, it's worth the risk to see her like this,in that dress, in those heels. Thank god I've had years to practice patience or we would never leave tonight, not with that strawberry scent that lingered on her skin. I finally pull out my fifties cotour mini dress, after going through ten outfits, it was a very light shade of pink. I knew that this was a keeper, and I wanted to blow her mind, after all, it was our first official date. When I stepped out of our walk in closet she melted like butter in a microwave. I think it was my shoes that set off the whole ensemble, Christian Louboutin's, a little old with a lil new. Tara's eyes trailed my body when I came out and she basically drooled. The effect I was going for.

Tara's pov

When I saw Pam in that fucking dress!? Oh my god! Again I had to think of my training.

"Ice, cold, still" Pam's voice whispered in my head.

I took her by the hand and lead her out of our room watching as her hips and ass swayed when she passed me in the hall.

"Wow," Jessica and Sookie said in unison as we entered the hallway,though they looked as good as we did. Nora was smiling. Her, Eric, and Sookie were going as a threesome, as I knew was not the first time. Its weird, somehow we all came to terms with being forced together really well. Nora and Pam bonded over their shared love for Eric , which I had to admit I started to feel. He was like a big brother, whenever Pam and I had issues I couldn't figure out he always helped me, and he even teased me when we were training. He'd call me baby fangs which annoyed the fuck out of me, but it reminded me of Laffy and I. With less bitches and hookahs.I grew to love him for it. It was the same for Sook and Pam, though she'd never admit it. I'd wake up sometimes and Pam wouldn't be in our bed, and when I'd listen for her voice I'd hear her and Sook in the kitchen or the E.R. talking about me, what i liked, or how to get me to stop being mad at her. We argued a lot, mostly about nothing.

The five of us stood complementing each others hair, nails, dress,and shoes. It was like the prom I never got to attend. The men entered the hall from Eric's room dressed to kill, and in their case literally. Eric and Jason were dressed in Armani suits , Jason's a black suit with no tie. He simply wore a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, that cute country boy half smile on his face. Looking directly at Jessica he asked, like a deer in headlights ," Is this stupid?"

"No, it's perfect." Jessica said looking at Jason like he was a porterhouse .

"Shall we ", Eric says to both Sookie and Nora who, I noticed were holding hands.

Pam and I fell behind and made jokes about threesome's . When I said, "I guess three's not a crowd", Pam laughed and I mean really laughed. Not her bitchy chuckle, or her post orgasm giggle. Naw,her this is fucking hilarious laugh. Her watching Ridiculousness laugh. I'd gotten to know her over the past 8 months. We'd lay in bed between orgasms, holding each other, talking about the past present and future. Pam told me about her childhood, how she was from England. Her father was a lord,her mother was cold and distant.

"A normal thing in those times" , Pam told me, "it wasn't a good time to be a woman."

I told her how my mother was an alcoholic and beat the shit out of me for most of my life. She told me how her parents threw her out on the streets for choosing love over wealth and status. How earlier that same day her wealthy suitor had his man stab the man she loved before her very eyes. I told her how the first man I'd loved was shot in the head by my best friends brother.

"Only because my best friend",I said with air quotes, " had to put her fairy nose in everything ,and exposed his mind to all the fucked up shit that Maryann made him do."

She told me she got to America by luck and never looked back. That she became a prostitute and did what she had to to survive even if she hated it. I understood and never judged her. I told her all those things made her who she is now and that is the person I love. And fuck, did I loved her.

As we went up the elevator we all smiled, it was how we started on our road to becoming a family. As we exited the small shack, we found Ginger driving the bus we came in. It took us to the Anubis airstrip where a private plane was waiting. Pam said we were going to a party.

All I could say is "where".

Pam's pov

I could feel Tara's excitement through our bond, it tickled me. When we entered the plane everyone split into their "groups" and drifted into conversation as the plane ascended.

" I've never been on a plane before", Tara said shyly.

I couldnt resist smiling, she was so cute when she was nervous. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my lap, " i've got you", I said wrapping my arms around and nuzzling the back of her neck, "you know I'll protect you Strawberry". She relaxed instantly and turned to face me with that sparkling smile that makes me all tingely in the lady parts, and half whispering, " what did I say about calling me that in public?".

I couldn't resist, I had to kiss her. What can I say the bitch is gorgeous.

"Whoo, oow",the others cat called and clapped causing Tara to flick them off. I laughed knowing she meant it.

" O -?" the Steward asked handing us both glasses of blood. He goes past to take Eric,Nora, and Jessica theirs and offered Sookie and Jason Dom Perijon. Eric stood up his dark blue suit fitting perfectly,he looked like a GQ cover shot.

" I'd like to propose a toast,", he said causing us all to raise our glasses, " to family, those here, and those who aren't. Let tonight remind us to live everyday like there's no tomorrow".

"Fuck yeah!", Jason exclaimed,

"Fuck yeah!", we repeated laughing and took our drinks back.

"So where are we going?", Tara asked again breaking out the puppy eyes. Ok I admit I folded, it always works.

"There's a party in Vegas tonight,more like a rave,for vamps and humans. Its being thrown by Eric's acquaintance. Everyone will be dressed to kill, but it's mostly about partying."

Tara grinned, "this is going to be fun".


	9. Chapter9 Dubstep Strobe lights and Vamps

**A/N enjoy and dont be shy leave a review**

When the group stepped off the plane at the private airport they found a limo waiting . It was clear Eric spared no expense. The gentlemen held the doors open for the women to file in knowing they were about to have the time of their lives.

"So we're going to a rave" Tara said with a raised eyebrow. She'd never been to one and always thought of them as a bunch of kids getting high and tripping off the music.

"Think of it as the new Woodstock,a big party, there will be vampires, werewolves, humans and shifters. We're trying to find a way back to peace, and a party always does the trick." Pam said with a smirk, winking at her as they interlocked fingers.

Jessica and Jason were thumb wrestling for kisses, to which Pam rolled her winter blue eyes. The only thing that kept her from making a snide remark was the fact that she and Tara had spent the last 20 minutes of the plane ride texting each other and giggling.

"You don't throw stones when you live in a glass house", she thought to herself smiling. All the while Eric, Nora,and Sookie whispered amongst themselves with Eric between the two. Pam tried to hide it but it showed , she was happy. She had Tara . She had her father and even Jessica . Everyone who mattered to her had survived and they were just as happy as she.

XXXX

As they entered the Hotel Camila Vegas they could hear the music blasting from the banquet hall, which was about five times as big as any of them had thought. After the bellboy took their bags they headed in.

"Holy shit", the two humans and two youngest vampires said simultaneously, as they entered 'Woodstock 2012'.

"I know", Pam said squeezing her lovers hand.

There were people and vamps everywhere dancing, drinking , and talking. Tara thought the limo ride there was amazing, all of the lights and sounds had her senses on overload, but it was nothing compared to what lay before her.

" I told you Skrillex was a vampire", Jessica giggled, receiving her ten bucks from Tara.

Up on the stage Tara watched as he 'dubbed out' In for the kill, trying to seem unimpressed and failing miserably.

With a blur a small framed African American vampire appeared before them. "Welcome, we've been waiting for the guests of honor to arrive.", she said smiling, her light brown eyes glowing under the stobe lights. "I hope you found the penthouse suits to your liking", She continued her smile turning into a raised brow.

" We have yet to see them", Eric said in his usual cool tone, " we thought we'd join the festivities you've prepared, Cassidy. I see you haven't lost your touch", he continued looking around then back at the vampire with a smile.

" You know me", Cassidy said with a laugh, "Oh, how rude of me. I know all of your names and yet I have failed to introduce myself. I am Cassidy, you can call me Cass. I've been appointed as queen of Louisiana. At any time you need me,come and see me. Eric knows where I reside." She continued in a Yankee accent, "Hey! Get off of that human or I'll rip your fucking fangs out with my bare hands", she yelled looking past the bar where they all stood. "sorry, gotta kick this guy in the balls", Cass said in them, before walking in said vampire's direction, " enjoy", she said over her shoulder with a genuine smile.

" she seems nice", Sookie said with a sweet smile, as they all watched the brown skinned woman grab the vampire by his hair and whisper something in his ear before releasing him. He immediately left the party.

"Let's dance baby", Jason said to Jessica grabbing her hand and leading her into the fray of supe's and humans dancing. The others went over to a nearby table. Tara and Pam sat separately while Eric Nora a Sookie sat together

"Who was she?," Tara said still fascinated to have met another black vamp.

"Why?", Pam snapped not too happy that Cass was still on her progeny's mind.

Tara rolled her eyes and laughed, "really, you gonna act like that?"

Pam folded her arms across her chest and looked away. The younger vampire smiled and took hold of her maker's hand, projecting love and amusement from her end of the bond. Pam huffed knowing she was being ridiculous.

"She's an old friend of Godric, they were a thing for a couple of centuries. She's from Africa, Kenya I think, and older than Eric." Pam paused glaring at a werewolf who was about to approach her and Tara, "she's really sweet seeming, but I've seen that bitch rip people's heads off for taking it as a weakness."

"Cool", Tara said with a smile," enough about her, you look... Wow.

"Right back at you sweet thang", Pam smirked, arousal dripping from every word. She was glad Tara changed the subject, though she knew the younger woman would never betray her, she hated not getting all of Tara's attention.

"What are you guys doin, come dance with us", Jessica said pointing out on the dance floor where Jason, Sookie, and Nora were dancing amongst the masses.

Pam was just about to go off on her for interrupting when Tara stood and held her hand out for Pam to take. "Let's do this Barbie.",she said grinning. When Pam didn't take her hand she shook her head laughing and grabbed Jessica's and they sped off to the area where their friends were dancing and singing. She smiled watching Tara fist pump and jumping up and down with the crowd. She enjoyed the rush of happiness coming through their bond.

"Hey, what's you're name baby", an obviously newborn vampire male said to her. She didn't even look up.

"Fuck off dick breath", Pam drawled, still watching Tara.

"Dance with me", he said unaffected by the rejection.

"Are you retarded," Pam asked starting to get pissed, "I said no".

"Bitch, I don't take no for an answer", he spat at Pam reaching out to grab her arm.

Before Pam could knock his teeth down his throat, Tara had him by the neck slamming his head onto a nearby table.

"A-the lady said no", Tara said in a calm voice, though Pam could feel her anger, fangs glistening in the light. "B- she is mine. And unless you want to become vampire soup I suggest you keep it moving" Tara said before releasing her grip. She winked at pam smiling, "now, apologize".

Pam was turned on. She'd never seen Tara like that, it was hot.

"Ssorry, I didn't know", the guy said trembling before walking away.

"Room, now", Pam said grabbing Tara by the hand and speeding off to their suite.

XXXXX

"Where's Pam and Tara?", Jessica asked a little worried.

"Where do you think", Sookie said looking up and smiling.

"Honestly those two are like rabbits" Nora said laughing and shaking her head.

"yeah", Sookie and Jessica said at the same time.

"shots?" A scantily clad young shifter asked. Jason averted his eyes out of respect for Jessica, "We have blood infused vodka.", she said in the two vampires direction, " all of the blood was donated of their own free will".

" I've had three already", Eric said appearing in front of them in a flash.

Jessica, Eric, and Nora, grabbed two a piece, while Jason and Sookie grabbed two human shots a piece. They all took them back ,one shot after the other, thinking the same thing. This is going to be a good night.


	10. Blood Infused Ice Cream and Buffy

**Blood Infused Ice cream and Buffy**

"Fucking stereotype",Pam said, licking the last of the blood red ice cream off of her spoon, "like all vampires wanna destroy the world. Where the fuck would we live."

Tara just laughed and shook her head, " yeah like getting staked makes you go poof", she said still giggling.

Pam went to grab her progeny's ice cream from her lap but was stopped by Tara's swift hands, which grabbed the bowl before the blonde could get to it.

"Tsk tsk, if I give you my ice cream what will you give me", Tara said with a wry smile and raised eyebrow.

"That depends on what you want", Pam said eyeing the baby vamp like a bottle of O-.

Just as the two were about to pounce on each other, for what had to be the third time, they both received text messages.

Tara grabbed her iPhone off the nightstand and read the text

'Get from under Pam, we're partying down here-J&J 4ever'

Tara laughed and shook her head. " They want us back at the party", she said to her Maker with a slight pout on her face.

"Yeah I know", Pam said with an equal amount of pout in her voice as she read the text on her screen.

'For the love of god Pamela, you two have an eternity to fuck each other stupid. Now come back to the party , we are the guests of honor'- E. Northmen

"Let's shower and go", Tara groaned hoping Pam would say they weren't going back.

"Fuck, ok",Pam said getting up from the bed.

XXXXX

When Pam and Tara reentered the party, they found Eric floating around the high ceiling , with Sookie and Nora, laughing. They were linked at the hands spinning to the music.

"Show off", Pam said a little amused.

Tara smiled and asked, "Can you do that?".

"Not yet. Eric said I probably won't for another 300 years.", Pam said a little disappointed. "Come on let's get some shots", she said changing the subject.

"Hey, you guys come here you have to see this",Jessica yelled from the couples right.

She and Jason were standing with a shifter. Pam didn't really want to but Tara grabbed her by the waist and dragged her over to the group.

"This better be good carrot top", Pam said as they approached. Tara shot her a 'be nice' glare, to which her maker just rolled her eyes.

"Look look, do it", Jason said with a goofy smile and laugh.

Before there eyes the shifter morphed into Russell Edgington. "I'm Russell and I'm a bottom", the shifter said with his wrist hanging limply in the air. The group burst into laughter as Pam signaled the shot girl to bring them a round.

"Fuck Russell Edgington," Tara toasted before they threw their shots back.

"Come on," Pam said after their third shot, grabbing Tara's hand an leading her to the dance floor.

Use somebody was being dubb'd and Pam refused to miss the opportunity, to dance with her girl, to their song. Tara twirled Pam, and pulled her back into her arms so they could slow dance. Pam laughed as the younger woman smiled, unable to bite back the sheer happiness she felt seeing her maker enjoy herself.

"I wanna do this with you forever", she breathed out locking her own dark brown eyes onto Pam's ocean blues.

"I'm gonna hold you to that", Pam said smiling brightly at her beautiful progeny. "I was thinking", Pam said her confident smile turning into a nervous one, "Eric gave me my inheritance and I kinda thought you'd like to travel with me. New York, Miami, LA, Paris, Amsterdam. Lets see the world and get out of our comfort zone.

Tara was speechless. She'd never been out of the south and Pam's proposal to leave made her a little nervous, but the young vampire was no fool any where Pam was is where she wanted to be. She smiled and pulled the strikingly beautiful blonde in front of her into a kiss so powerful and full of emotion Pam thought she might faint.

"I'd follow you to the gates of hell if it meant we'd be together. Of course I wanna go", Tara said softly wiping the tear that was forming in the corner of her maker's eye.

"Good cuz if you would have said no I would've had to use my makers command", Pam said with a playful smirk, Tara laughed happily.

"I love you Barbie", she said sighing contently, laying her head against Pam's chest.

Pam smirked pulling Tara away enough to fake a glare, " what did I say about calling me that in public".

The two women laughed as Eric, Nora , and Sookie floated down towards them grabbing their hands and bringing them into the air with them. Tara looked down and watched as people and vamps walked up to get camera phone shots with Jessica and Jason.

"I think we're the supernatural equivalent to rock stars", Nora said noticing the scene below.

"Sweet", Eric said smiling at his family.

"Fuck yeah it is", Tara said with a giggle, eyeing Pam with a smile.

"Eric you Viking fuck get down here and do some shots with us brother", Jason yelled up at them laughing.

"Shots", Eric yelled enthusiastically down at him, nodding to Nora , signaling their descent.

As their feet touched the ground the group headed over to Jess and jason all with big smile on their face.

"To the queen of Louisiana, that bitch can throw a hell of a rager.", Pam said raising her shot glass.

"Here,here" the group shouted before clinking their glasses together, then throwing the shots back.

Tara pulled Pam into her lap and smiled looking around at her family. She silently thanked Bill for bringing them together. No matter how much of a dick he was he sided manage to do one good thing even if it was unintentional.

"To Bill Fuckn' Compton", she thought to herself taking back her next shot.


	11. Chapter 11 Bet

A/N sorry for the wait guys after writing the last two chapters I had to do some partying myself. I hope it doesn't bite. Well maybe a little. Lol v-v

Tara's POV

"Holy shit, last night was crazy!", I say pulling Pam closer to me.

She chuckled tossing me a sideways glance, " Yeah, Jason puked all over that wolf girl..."

I just watched her as she spoke of the events from the night before. God she's beautiful. The way her eyes shine like diamonds when she's laughing, or how when she's grossed out her brow furrows and her nose scrunches up at the bridge.I really got lucky with her.

"And if it wasnt for those two shifters and Eric, we would have gotten back early enough to sneak in a quickie before dawn", She continued eyeing the length of my body with a wicked smile.

"ah come on, you gotta admit it was nice to see familiar faces", I say smiling at the memory of my promised lap dance. Just as Pam was done whispering the plan for the night in my ear, Sam walked up to us hand in hand with a very beautiful bronze skinned woman. He introduced her as Luna, and then announced that they were married. I instantly felt shame wash over me. I had been so caught up in my relationship with Pam that I had neglected to check on the other people I loved. I made a note to myself to call and check on Lafayette.

We pretty much took shots the whole night and as a young wolf came to get a picture with the 7 of us (she called us the Sick 7), Jason proceeded to throw up in her hair. Jessica then decided it was time for them to retire for the evening.

"I would rather have seen the look on your face whilst I tasted you", Pam said smugly, not at all kidding.

I'm starting to think she's trying kill me. "Can you die via orgasm?", I wondered to myself with a dazed smile on my face.

"I bet", I countered,trying to pretend what she said didn't affect me. Too late, my fangs were out and Pam was kissing me. I couldn't resist her and the way she felt pressed against me. She was the ultimate distraction. I had so many questions about our upcoming trip, but as soon as her lips were on mine, all I could think about was making her scream my name.

"It comes to mind that I owe someone a lap dance," Pam said pulling away and placing a finger on her temple as if trying to remember who.

"It comes to mind someone owes me a lap dance, weird.", I say playing along.

Pam sped off of me and over to a chair that she must have grabbed before i woke up. She held in her hand a blindfold and motioned for me to sit.

'Holy shit', I thought as she covered my eyes and asked for 45 seconds to get ready.

Pam's POV

As I slip into this sexy little number Eric helped me pick out, I focused on the bond Tara and I share.

'_Nervous, excited, turned on, impatient_', it screamed to me.

"Showtime", I say ,to myself, in the mirror smiling.

As I exited the restroom, Tara's head snapped in my direction. She had her hands tucked behind her head reclining, with a 'victory is mine' smile plastered on those pretty lips of hers. I rolled my eyes remembering 'The Bet'.

**The Previous Evening**

" So, you're happy", Sam asked, peering into Tara's eyes as if trying to determine if her answer was genuine.

Tara laughed a little before looking up at me on her lap smiling, then back to him, "Fuck yeah", said meeting his gaze. I felt the muscles in my face begin to shift my lips into a smile but stopped it before the humans saw my emotions. I may have gone all cuddles and hugs with Tara but I'll be damned if I show weakness to a fuckin' breather.

"You", she asked smiling and nodding towards he and his wife's linked hands.

Sam and his mate looked at each other and laughed out in unison, "Fuck yeah".

The old me would have made a snide comment and walked away, leaving them with doubts and fear. But Tara killed that version of me,in that cell, with one kiss. So all I could do was push love and desire through our bond. Tara excused us and sped me to the bar waving off the bartender.

"You wanna play a game?", Tara asked with that mischievous look in her eyes that always leads to the best kind of trouble.

"What kinda game", I ask, really turned on by the way she was looking at me.

"Okay, Its called Push. the object of the game is to push the the other into action by sending unbridled passion and arousal through the blood bond. Its a maker-progeny game, obviously.", she said with a flip of her hair and a smile, "That means first to touch or speak"

"What do I get when I win? I mean this is Vegas, after all", I ask her raising my brow.

A cocky laugh rang through her as she shook her head, "Cute. Well, when I win you gotta...give me a lap dance.

"After seeing you dance at Fangtasia, I know I'm going to enjoy this", I counter, knowing I would prevail.

"Okay go", she said smiling.

Within five seconds I feel arousal hit me between my legs. Instantly my mind is flooded with images and sounds,while my body is flooded with the feel of someones hands on me. Our first kiss. It was a good play, but I've had centuries of practice in the art of seduction, Tara was toast. I watched as she bit down on her bottom lip and squirmed in on the bar stool, the first time we had make up sex. We went back and forth that way for ten minutes,sending emotions and primal urges to each other. I could tell I had her where I wanted her. Tara's eyes were closed and the bar had indentations where she had gripped it to steady herself. That's when it happened, it was everything, literally. I felt passion, heart stopping love, adoration, and carnal arousal. It felt like I was on fire._  
_

"Fuck!", I said breathlessly, my fangs popping into view.

She started laughing and taking small bows. I couldn't help but laugh too. Can you believe it, hustled by my own progeny?

"Cheater!", I say faking anger.

" Gotta know how to bluff", Tara said with a wink, "this is Vegas after all."

I was just about to speed her back to our suite when Eric appeared next to us.

"Don't be rude Pamela, we are honored guests", he said in swedish with a small smile on his face. without another word he blurred back over to Nora and Sookie.

**Present Night**

"Mmm you smell good enough to eat", Tara says, refusing to hide how anxious she was to touch me.

"Is that so", I ask, starting the music.

Before she could reply, I sped in front of her removing her blindfold in the process. When she laid eyes on me, her jaw dropped as did her fangs. I suppose it was my sexy nurse costume, complete with fishnet stockings and heels. When the song started and I pushed her back into the chair, didn't even resist, all she did was stare at me with lust in her eyes.

"Relax, it's showtime", I say unable to hide how turned on I am.

"Kay", she said with a dreamy smile on her face.

**Tara's POV**

I couldn't take my eyes off of Pam as her hips swayed slowly to the music. It was like I was being hypnotized. I reached out and ran my hands down her perfect waist as she moved. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me before sitting in my lap and grinding slowly. I bit my bottom lip as she threw her head back with her eyes closed, lost in the music and arousal pouring out of my end of the bond. She moaned when I ran my hands over her stomach through the fabric of her costume.I heard her fangs click and had to fight the urge to bite her. She must have felt it because turned to straddle me instantly.

"Say It", Pam demands in a breathy voice.

"Nuh uh", I respond not taking my eyes off of her. I knew what she wanted and she would have to work for it tonight.

She kissed me slowly, still grinding on my lap, "Say it", she purred as she pulled away, locking eyes with me. She takes my hand and positions it between her leg.

"Fuck", I whisper feeling how wet she was. I tried to speed her to the bed so I could ravage her, but she used her superior strength to hold us in place on the chair.

"Say It", she says still making circles with her hips on me.

I have my pride but I couldn't resist anymore. I wanted, I needed to taste her.

"Fine", I say with a huff of frustration, "You win".

With that we were on the bed ripping each others clothes off, kissing every exposed inch of skin we could get to.

"I want you"


	12. Chapter 12 Vivian's Song

**A/N I don't own the characters **

Tara lay in her makers arms still tingling from their last romp in the sheets. Her mind was reeling, she kept thinking about their trip and her human family. Pam noticed how quiet she was being and quirked a curious eyebrow in response. She wanted to know what worried her progeny so.

"So you gonna tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to command it out of you", the blonde said jokingly, running her index finger in little circles on Tara's back.

Tara turned to face Pam with a smile on her lips, " Na I was just thinkin'", Tara said in a soft voice.

"Do you mind sharing with the rest of the class", Pam said sarcastically.

" It's just, seeing Sam made me think about Lafayette, my mother, Naomi.." Tara stopped, realizing what just passed through her lips. 'Fuck', she thought.

When she looked up into Pam eyes, they were on fire. Tara felt anger, jealousy, and hurt coursing through the bond. They spoke of Naomi once before. Tara poured her heart out about how she was one of the first people she had ever loved and how she had to run her away, lest she end up dead.

"Im sorry, what was that?", Pam said in a calm voice, though her eyes shined with a dangerous glint.

"No.. I-I didn't mean it like tha-", Tara stuttered trying to explain, knowing it came out wrong, but Pam cut her off.

"Wow! Here I am thinking of our future together and you're still hung up on that fucking bitch!", Pam said standing and getting dressed. She was starting to lose her shit, big time.

"No," Tara said softly, grabbing her maker by the wrist, "You know how I feel about you. I was trying to figure out if I could still be in Lala's life without causing him any immediate danger, like I did with Her."

Pam snatched away from her progeny without a word. The blonde turned her back to Tara, refusing to let her see the blood tears welling up in her eyes. Though she'd never admit it, "Naomi" was a sore spot for her. She truly feared that if the human showed up and wanted to be with Tara, that her progeny would leave her. It hurt more that a silver veil being placed on her body.

"Baby please," Tara pleaded, trying her best to prove her sincerity.

"Don't fuckin baby me!", Pam yelled tearfully, heading towards the door.

In a flash Tara stood behind her maker, arms firmly wrapped around her torso. Tara had begun to cry, she shook as silent sobs poured out of her, stopping Pam in her tracks.

" Please Pamela, don't leave me," Tara said, her voice shaking as violently as her body, "you promised".

Over the young woman's human life, she had gotten used to people leaving her. It made her untrusting, always expecting the worst in every situation. It made it easier to build a vault around her heart so strong, that it rivaled those at Fort Knox. But Pam had broken in like a thief in the night, and before Tara knew it her maker had stolen her heart.

"Please, please don't leave me", Tara said letting all her emotions pour into Pam. She felt no shame as she begged, Pam had become the center of universe.

Pam stood frozen for a second, eyes wide from what she just heard. She felt like the worlds biggest asshole. Of course she couldn't, wouldn't, leave Tara. She knew how much her progeny loved her. She knew how much she loved her progeny back.

" I would never leave you, my love.", Pam said in a voice Tara had never heard before. "Ever. But I would be lying if I didn't say hearing you say Her name in the same breath as the word family doesn't hurt."

"I didn't mean it that way, I swear. Naomi is someone I did love, but I felt I couldn't tell her the truth until I was forced to. It's different with you", Tara said while turning Pam to face her, "I've never felt the need to hide anything from you. I'm a bitch sometimes,and moody, and sarcastic, but you still like me, you still love me. It scares the shit out of me."

The way her progeny peered into her with those twin pools of mahogony, made Pam feel stupid for being so insecure. The young vampire before her basically worshiped her, how could she even think that Tara would intentionally hurt her. These internal issues needed to be dealt with before she pushed her progeny away for good.

"Me too", Pam smiled gently, wiping the tears that marred her loves beautiful face, " why don't you spend the night with you're friends and Nora, go shopping for the trip. I need to talk to Eric.", Pam said before kissing Tara gently. "We'll meet back here 2 hours till dawn", she continued, reassuring her progeny she would return. Then, without another, word the blonde was gone.

XXXX

"Tell me you didn't say that", Sookie gasped after hearing Tara recount her fight with her girlfriend.

"I didn't mean it that way", Tara groaned as the exited they Coach outlet.

"Holy fuck! I'm surprised Pam didn't put the smack down on you", Jason laughed. Jessica nudged him in the ribs gently, "What?", he asked the red head in a low voice.

"Baby why dont you grab us some tru bloods and you and Sookie some food?", Jessica asked signaling to him that this was a man free conversation.

"Oh, okay", he answered finally getting the point.

After Jason was out of earshot Nora began, "So what did she do?", a little excited to hear the rest of the story.

"What do you think?! She went all nuclear warhead on me. She wouldn't even let me explain.", Tara exclaimed running her fingers through her raven colored hair.

"Okay so lets get this straight, you just had sex with your girlfriend and then you bring up your ex? Holy shit you're fucked!", Sookie said with a laugh.

"It's not funny", Tara groaned again.

"Yeah it is", the other three women said in unison continuing to laugh.

"Fuck you guys", Tara said crossing her arms but laughing a little.

"Anyway, she started getting dressed and wouldn't hear me out so I did the only thing I could do", Tara continued.

"What", Nora asked with anticipation flashing in her pale blue eyes.

"I groveled",Tara mumbled in a low voice, kind of embarrassed.

"What", Sookie asked not hearing what her friend said clearly.

"I groveled, okay!", Tara said with a huff, "I saw her leaving and I begged her to stay. I just couldn't let her go. After she acted like she was over it but I could feel her pain, it was excruciating."

"Awwe, poor Pam", the red head said genuinely.

"Whoa", Nora breathed analyzing the situation.

Sookie stood shocked, she'd known Tara her whole life, she did not grovel.

"What do I do", Tara whined as they entered Aeropostle.

"Diamonds, get her a really big diamond", Nora joked trying to raise her spirits. Tara laughed a little appreciating Nora's attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ooh Alfred Lord Tennysen", Jessica said excitedly.

" Huh", Tara asked equally as confused as Sookie. Nora just smiled and nodded.

"He's a poet. When me and Pam were at the Authority, she told me when she was a kid her dad used to have him read to her every day. I bet she'd forgive you if you recited one of his love poems."

"That's corny as fuck, Jess.", Tara laughed while thinking it over.

"No, it's romantic. She'll love it. Come on there's a Barnes & Noble on the third floor.", Jessica smiled sweetly, dragging Tara and the rest of the group over to the elevator while texting their next stop to Jason.

XXXX

"But you know Tara adores you. You overreacted Pamela", Eric said a smile playing on his lips.

Pam didn't find it the least bit amusing. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her maker.

"I'm glad you find my anguish and pain comical", Pam said from across the table.

"Oh don't be so dramatic", Eric retorted stifling his chuckle.

"She makes me like this! All soft and gooey, it's bullshit.", the blonde said with a look of disgust on her face.

" That's love for you, it turns you into a ball of emotions", Eric said shaking his head.

Pam just groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Just tell me how to fix this", Pam whined, grabbing her maker's hand and looking him in the eyes.

Eric took an unneeded deep breath and thought for a moment.

"Trust that her loyalty lies with you and only you", he answered meeting her gaze.

"Easy for you to say", Pam mumbled taking a sip of her tru blood.

XXXX

Tara could sense Pam approaching their suite and instantly became nervous."You can do this, you got this", she thought to herself, "don't puss out". Tara had spent an hour and a half practicing the poem Vivian's Song, but was still worried she would stumble over the words. " It's too late to turn back now", she thought to herself.

As soon as Pam entered Tara was in front of her on one knee. The blonde was taken aback, in her youth this was a jesture of undying love and humility.

The kneeling vampire took Pam's right hand, looking her deep in the eyes and began

"...In Love, if Love be Love, if Love be ours,  
Faith and unfaith can ne'er be equal powers:  
Unfaith in aught is want of faith in all.

...It is the little rift within the lute,  
That by and by will make the music mute,  
And ever widening slowly silence all.

...The little rift within the lover's lute,  
Or little pitted speck in garner'd fruit,  
That rotting inward slowly moulders all.

...It is not worth the keeping: let it go;  
But shall it? answer, darling, answer, no.  
And trust me not at all or all in all."

Pam was speechless, a single crimson tear slowly running down her cheek. All she could do was pull Tara to her feet and kiss her deeply. In that moment Pam felt all her doubts and insecurities fade away into nothingness.

"I owe Jess big time", Tara thought to herself as she and Pam began stripping each other down.

"I love you Tara ", Pam whispered as she kissed her progeny's neck.

"I love you too", Tara moaned.


	13. Chapter 13 Mine

"Stop it", Tara said with a giggle as she dialed her cousin's number.

Of course her maker paid her no mind as she placed small kisses on her inner thigh. Finally she decided to just go with it, then she heard a familiar voice answer on the other end.

"This better be good, a pretty bitch can't stay pretty without out rest." Lafeyette murmured with sleep coating his voice.

"Good thing you ain't that pretty to begin with bitch", Tara said smiling into the receiver.

"Tara?", Lafeyette said his voice shaking a little. He thought his cousin would never speak him again.

"Seriously stop", Tara whispered to Pam, with her hand covering the phone. Again Pam ignored her.

"What", Lafeyette inquired.

"Nothing", Tara answered, getting up from the bed. "My maker is being a fuckn horn dog". Pam rolled over onto her back musing, watching Tara like hawk.

"Wait, what?", Lafeyette asked confused and a little frustrated. He hadn't seen or heard from his cousin in almost a year and he wanted to know what had been going on with her.

Tara took a deep breath and began from the beginning. She told him about Pam and Jessica being taken by the authority because of something she did in haste,and her feeling utterly lost. How Eric showed up and devised a plan to save them both. She also told him how she and Pam became close and were pretty much going steady. Pam watched in awe, never really hearing the story from Tara's point of view. It made the older vampire feel like a child hearing their favorite fairytale.

Lafeyette was silent for a moment he was trying to wrap his head around the information he was given. "So we don't hate the bitch now", he asked slowly.

"Hey, that's my girl you're talkn about, so watch it", Tara laughed, " and no, we love her".

Her cousin fell silent for a second, he was shocked. The only person Tara ever openly spoke of loving was Jason Stackhouse in the 8th grade.

" Well fuck, I guess I'm happy for you", Lafeyette said genuinely after a slight pause. He still didn't get it how it happened but as long as Tara was happy and didn't hate him anymore, he didn't care.

"I am", Tara said winking at Pam, who she thought blushed for a second.

They talked for a while longer trading gossip and talking about the current peace between supes and norms. Pam watched adoringly as Tara walked back and forth in front of the bed laughing and quipping with her loved one.

"Fuck, she's beautiful", Pam thought to herself.

As their conversation came to a close Lafeyette asked to speak to Pam. Before Tara could turn to offer her mate the phone, Pam was standing behind her holding out her hand. The younger woman handed her the phone feeling a little unsure.

"Hello Lafeyette, how are you? Still fabulously flaming I assume.", Pam said with a smirk.

"And you know that", Lafeyette said a little taken aback, but comfortable," you better take care of my cousin, cuz if u hurt her..."

Pam's laugh cut him off. " Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that, she's mine, and she's gonna stay that way. By any means necessary."

"Okay" he said catching her drift. Pam's tone was soft, with subtle hints of absolute love. Finally, he could exhale. "Well, I gotsta sleep. You bitches call me when yous in town."

"Night", Pam said before hanging up.

Tara was smiling when her maker turned her attention back to her. She was happy, and Pam found it contagious. Grabbing her beautiful progeny by the waist she gently kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, then finally her lips. Tara smiled happily as her maker adorned her with unspoken love. It was their last day in Vegas and Pam was just as excited as her lover to go away together, it was all she could think about.

"So where do you wanna go first?", Pam said pulling away enough to look the dark skinned beauty in the eyes.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to England", Tara said smiling. It was mostly true, she loved the accents and the bands, but really it was because that's where Pam was from. She wanted to know more about her maker's human life, about her childhood.

"Is that so?", Pam asked with a smile slowly sliding onto her lips. She knew why her beloved wanted to go there but she chose not to tease her.

"It is", Tara said with a smirk, before picking the blonde up. "But first, why don't we take a trip to O town?"

Pam caught her meaning and giggled gleefully. Tara sped them to the bed kissing Pam slowly, taking in her scent as she got to her neck. As they fell onto the bed Pam moaned as Tara sat up, slowly sliding her tank top over her head, exposing her bare breast. Pam's mouth watered as she too sat up to lay gentle kisses all over the exposed skin, running her hands up and down the dark chocolate flesh of her abdomen and back. As soon as Pam's tongue circled Tara's nipple, the young vampire's fangs clicked, a soft moan escaping her lips. Upon hearing this, Pam changed their positions her fangs dropping into view. She slowly pulled her progeny's panties off trailing small kisses and gentle bites from Tara's breast to her inner thigh.

"Fuck", Tara moaned feeling herself vibrate under her makers touch.

" Oh, we will, but first I want you to beg", Pam whispered looking the beautiful woman underneath her straight in the eyes.

"Keep dreamin'", Tara said with a laugh.

Pam saw that as a challenge. She told herself to ignore the delicious scent of strawberries wafting from Tara's skin, the soft moans escaping her lips as Pam ran her tongue from Tara's thigh to her center, flicking her tongue over Tara's clit gently before moving to her other thigh. Feeling her hormones go into overdrive, Tara tried to keep herself from begging.

"mmm, if you'd only submit you would definitely get what you want. All you have to do is say it", Pam moaned between kisses and licks.

"Unh uh", was all she could manage. Pam's lips were so soft, and her tongue so skilled, that Tara was afraid if she spoke all that would come out was 'please.'

All at once Pam grasped Tara's clit between her lips sucking gently before releasing it with a slight pop, then returning to her thigh. Tara clamped down on her bottom lip so hard she drew blood. The smell of the crimson liquid made Pam moan.

'Okay, calm down', Tara thought to herself, 'Ice, slow, calm.'

Pam could barely contain herself, the scent of her progeny's arousal was making it hard to focus. She needed Tara to give in, now. This was a game Pam refused to lose, so she played dirty. She used the bond sending Tara arousal and frustration, all while sliding her index finger slowly into her inch by inch.

Tara tried to resist the feeling of her makers hands and mouth, but she was at her breaking point. 'I'll let her win', Tara reasoned with herself.

"Okay,please please", Tara moaned out in sweet agony.

At those words the blonde delved deep into her, stroking deeper and harder while letting her tongue work over Tara. Her progeny moaned and writhed beneath her.

'Mine', Pam thought, 'Mine'.


	14. Chapter 14 The End of the Beginning

"Pam, for fucks sake lets go!", Tara yelled to her maker, who was still in the bathroom getting ready. their private plane would be ready to go in less than an hour.

"You can't rush perfection doll", Pam said dryly. She poked her head out of the door and asked in cute little voice, "Is my little strawberry anxious?"

Tara just rolled her eyes, "No, just ready to get the fuck outta Vegas and start our eternity of slight annoyance and bliss", Tara said sarcastically.

Pam rolled her own piercing blues, but couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her lips. She loved how snippy her progeny got when she was nervous. It was adorable.

When Pam finally exited the restroom she spun around in place, "What do you think? Too much?" She asked rhetorically. The look on Tara's face said it all. She was wearing her progeny's favorite dress, the one that hugged her body perfectly in all the right places. Pam applied a light coat of mascara and pink lipstick, she knew how much the natural look turned her progeny on.

"Stop frontin like you don't know how hot you are?", Tara said unable to pry her eyes off of Pam's body.

"Hey, get your mind outta the gutter or we'll never make it to the plane", Pam purred with a slight smirk. She had come to realize her progeny was insatiable, and could go from 0 to 60 in 3 seconds. "My very own cheetah",she thought.

"Fine", Tara says,after taking a very dramatic deep breath.

XXXX

As they left the hotel they found their family waiting for them. Even Pam couldn't hide how happy she was that they had come to see them off.

"I'm gonna miss you guys soo much", Jessica said blood tears streaking her cheeks as she hugged them goodbye.

"Come on, don't cry we'll be back in 6 months", Tara said hugging the redhead back.

Pam was silent but hugged Jessica to her anyway. She would miss her little annoying ginger.

"I'll see you when you get back", Jason said cooly,not wanting to get too emotional in front of Eric.

"Dont forget to call us when you land", Sookie said grabbing Tara's and Pam's hands, smiling cheerily.

"Yeah, before you go at it like feral cats, just to let us know your safe", Nora joked, kissing both women on the cheek.

"We will", Pam said with a small smile.

Eric stood before them with his normal cool demeanor, but underneath he would miss his child and her progeny. Tara walked up to him and hugged him, and much to everyone's surprise, he let her. After their embrace he helped her into the car provided by Anubis, and his eyes fell upon Pam.

"Stay safe my child." Eric said in swedish, hugging the blonde to his chest and kissing her hair.

"Live well father", Pam responded in his mother tongue, placing a hand on his he helped her into the car and closed the door, they both resisted the urge to shed a tear.

Tara sensed her slight sadness and intertwined their fingers, bringing Pam's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. Pam's sadness disappeared and was replaced with excitement, love, and hope.

"Alright lets get this show on the road", Pam said to the driver , while smiling at Tara.

"Fuck yeah", Tara giggled.

XXXX

Pam and Tara were going at it like freshman as they pulled up to the tarmac at Anubis Airlines. They were giggling as they stepped out of the car, completely disregarding the extended hand of their chauffeur.

"Damn it, you ruined my lipstick", the blonde laughed into her compact.

" That's what you get when you put your hand up somebody's skirt", Tara giggled in a sing-song voice.

Pam smacked her on the ass and giggled, "You loved it".

After Pam applied a new coat, she grasped her lover's hand and lead the way to the plane. The chauffeur followed closely behind with their bags a travel coffins. If he wasn't for the fact he was a vampire he probably would've had a problem carrying it all.

Xxxx

As the settled on the plane Tara's phone rang. _'We are never ever ever getting back together/we-ee'. _It was Jessica's ringtone, and Pam had to fight the urge to break the phone to pieces..

"What's up red?", Tara said chuckling at the face Pam was making. Her maker loathed that song.

"Nothin, just miss you is all. Sookie and Nora are with Eric at the craps table and Jason is shovin food in his cute little face. I'm bored, play words with friends with me.", Jessica said with a slight wine.

"Alright", Tara said with a sigh,as if she didn't miss her bvf just as much.

" Sweet! Oh and don't forget to join the mile high club", Jessica said with a giggle before hanging up.

"Oh, we won't", Pam said obviously eavesdropping.

"Nosey much", Tara said with a sly smile, not looking up from the game her and Jess had just started.

"Don't be a smart ass love", the blonde retorted. Though she loved it when her progeny was.

"I'm sorry what", Tara said pretending to be distracted. She knew how much Pam hated it when she ignored her. She loved getting her maker all worked up in a huff.

Pam let out an annoyed sigh, "Forget it". Now she was pouting. Putting her headphones in, she scrolled through her Iphone playlist. she decided to ignore her progeny right back.

Tara was watching the blonde from her seat, amused at how easy she made it. When the younger woman let out a soft chuckle, she found herself face to face with her maker. In an instant Pam had her phone in her hands, standing over her looking a little pissed.

"Come on give it back, I was just playin", Tara said with a laugh, unsuccessfully trying to get her phone back.

"No. I want some attention", Pam said tossing the phone over her shoulder and onto her seat." This is an 11 hour flight and were gonna spend 6 of those hours in those stupid fucking travel coffins", Pam wined stomping her foot a little like a spoiled child

Tara found it so irresistible. She smiled and stood up, taking the older vampire by her waist. Pam's eyes sparkled as her progeny locked her dark soulful eyes onto her. The mahogany skinned woman pulled Pam in and kissed her gently, tangling her fingers in the golden mane flowing around her makers shoulders. They both soon became lost in the kiss as they had in the Authority cell. The world was fading around them, nothing existed but the heat of the others lips threatening to burn them alive, so to speak. Tara let out a disappointed whimper as Pam pulled away to gaze at her.

"I'm so happy you kissed me in that cell",Pam said dreamily, tracing her thumb over her lover's lips.

Tara gasped needlessly, knowing if she were still alive her heart would have skipped a beat. The love she felt for the woman in her arms overflowing her entire being.

"I'm glad you let me", Tara whispered, biting back a tear. She pulled Pam against her into a kiss just as gentle as before, but this time their shared desire got the better of them.

"What about that mile high club", Pam said with a naughty gleam in her eyes. She then proceeded to snatch Tara's top over her head, before sinking to her knees to plant small gentle kisses all over the chocolate colored flesh of progeny's well toned abdomen.

Tara moaned lightly as Pam relieved her of her skirt and underwear. "Okay", she said in a barely there whisper.

That was all Pam needed, she was all Pam needed. This was it, the end of the beginning. The beginning of forever.

As they made love on Tara's seat, Pam's ipod could be heard in the other seat '_I hope it's gonna make you notice, I hope it's gonna make you notice...someone like me'_

**The End**


End file.
